Music
by bankotsusango
Summary: Gift fic for DarkAngel048. Just a little fic I made. Read if you want to.
1. Voice of the Radio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. Nor do I own any of the songs in this fic. They belong to Katy Perry or Lady GaGa.**

**AN: My first Gravitation anything fic.**

**AN 2: This fic I have it that Kagome wrote and sings these songs but they are strictly Katy Perry & Lady GaGa.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Promise I'll be kind<strong>_

_** But I won't stop until that boy is mine **_

_**Baby you'll be famous **_

_**Chase you down until you love me **_

_**Papa-paparazzi"**_

_"That was new pop sensation Kagome Higurashi with Paparazzi."_

**"CLICK"**

The radio was turned off abruptly. Ryuichi Sakuma sighed loudly and took a quick look at the pink bunny, Kumagoro, sitting in his passenger seat.

"I know what you are thinking and the answer is no." he said to the rabbit.

The pink bunny sat there motionless and silent.

"Just because I am a celebrity and so is she does not mean I can just call her up and ask her out. Besides just because I fell in love with her voice and music doesn't mean that she is a good person." he said to the bunny.

The bunny still was quiet and motionless.

**"Beep Beep Beep"**

The cell phone sitting on the dash beeped. A text was recieved and he slowed his driving to check the phone. A picture of Kumagoro shown on the screen for a brief second before the text showed itself. It was from Reiji. She was telling him that an opportunity that she could not turn down had just happened. Then she would tell him when he came in the next morning.

"You want me to call her right now, right?" he asked the bunny.

He went around a curve and the bunny's head flopped down. He took that as a yes and called up Reiji. Reiji was not happy that he called her. It was late and she was just about to step into a lavender and chamomile bubble bath when he called her. She had grit her teeth to keep from being snarky to him. He was just curious about the opportunity and she couldn't begrudge him that.

She wouldn't give him details but she did tell him that they were to have a meeting the next morning with a very popular singer and her manager. Said singer wanted him to star in her music videos with her. She told him that he had better not be late. He of course wouldn't be and they parted from the phone after she made it clear that she wasn't telling who they were to be meeting.

Ryuichi looked over at Kumagoro at spoke to the bunny again.

"You think I should turn the radio on again?" he asked him.

He waited like he was listening to someone speak to him and then he switched on the radio.

_"That was just Bad Luck and now is Kagome Higurashi with her newest song Marry the Night." the radio announcer said._

Ryuichi groaned. He loved her voice and her music. If he could just meet the woman once, even if she was the most cruel woman on earth, all he would want is to just hear her sing.

_**"I'm gonna Marry the Night**_

_** I won't give up on my life **_

_**I'm a warrior queen **_

_**Live passionately **_

_**Tonight.**_

_**I'm gonna Marry the Dark **_

_**Gonna make love to the stars.**_

_**I'm a soldier to my own emptiness.**_

_**I'm a winner.**_

_**Gonna Marry the Night **_

_**Gonna Marry the Night **_

_**Gonna Marry the Night**_

_**I'm gonna Marry the Night **_

_**I'm not gonna cry anymore **_

_**I'm gonna Marry the Night **_

_**Leave nothing on the street to explore**_

_**Ma ma ma Marry **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry the Night **_

_**Oh **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry the Night**_

_**I'm gonna lace up my boots **_

_**Throw on some leather and cruise **_

_**Down the streets that I love **_

_**And my fishnet gloves **_

_**I'm a sinner**_

_**We're gonna go down to the bar **_

_**Where I won't cry anymore **_

_**I'll hold my whiskey up high **_

_**Kiss the bartender twice **_

_**I'm a loser**_

_**I'm gonna Marry the Night**_

_**I'm gonna Marry the Night**_

_**I'm gonna Marry the Night** _

_**I'm not gonna cry anymore **_

_**I'm gonna Marry The Night **_

_**Leave **__**nothing on the street to explore**_

_**Ma ma ma Marry **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry the Night **_

_**Oh **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry the Night**_

_**Nothing's to cool **_

_**To take me from you **_

_**New York is not just a tan that you never loose **_

_**Love in the new denim or black **_

_**Skeleton guns or wedding bells in the attic **_

_**Get your engine ready cuz I'm coming out front **_

_**Won't poke holes in the seat with my heels,**_

_**Cause that's where we make love.**_

_**Come on and run **_

_**Just come on and run**_

_**I'm gonna Marry the Night **_

_**I'm gonna burn a hole in the road **_

_**I**__**'m gonna Marry the Night **_

_**Leave nothing on the street to explore**_

_**Ma ma ma Marry (marry)**_

_**Ma ma ma Marry (marry)**_

_**Ma ma ma Marry the Night (the night)**_

_**Oh **_

_**Ma ma ma Marry (marry)**_

_**Ma ma ma Marry (marry)**_

_**Ma ma ma Marry the Night (the night)**_

_**Oh**_

_**Ma ma ma Marry (marry)**_

_**Ma ma ma Marry (marry)**_

_**Ma ma ma Marry the Night (the night)**_

_**I'm gonna marry (marry)**_

_**Marry (marry)**_

_**I'm gonna marry (marry)**_

_**Marry (marry)**_

_**Come on **_

_**Come on **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night **_

_**The night"**_

The music ended and he longed to hear more of her voice. Then the radio announcer came back on.

_"That was just Marry the Night by Kagome Higurashi. Up next is Sleepless Beauty by Nittle Grasper." he said._

Ryuichi turned the radio off then. He didn't want to hear himself sing, just her. When he pulled into the parking lot of his penthouse, he switched the radio back on real quick to see if she was back on. She wasn't but the announcer said that she was in the line up. He sighed, he had something to look forward to while he tried to go to sleep.

He went into the penthouse, showered, and hit the sack. He was exhausted! Being an actor was not a career as relaxing as most people thought it to be. Unfortunately for him, he was sound asleep when Kagomes' next song came on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first Gravitation anything fic. Reveiw!<strong>

**Song 1: Paparazzi - Lady GaGa**

**Song 2: Marry the Night - Lady GaGa**


	2. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. Nor do I own any of the songs in this fic. They belong to Katy Perry or Lady GaGa. Nor do I own the mentioning of Love Monster, which is a very good manga.**

**AN: My first Gravitation anything fic.**

**AN 2: This fic I have it that Kagome wrote and sings these songs but they are strictly Katy Perry & Lady GaGa.**

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to be here early if they aren't going to be on time?" Ryuichi asked Reiji.<p>

Reiji sighed as she watched Ryuichi fool with the stuffed pink rabbits' ears. She really wished he had brought Kumagoro but he wouldn't be him with the rabbit.

"It is to show how we look forward to possibly working together and since it was their offer they are allowed to be late." she explained.

"I suppose so." he said.

She nodded. He was very child like but when it came to his work he was very serious and adult like. Only when he was not working he was who he truly was; a child in an adults' body. But either way he was still going to have that pink rabbit with him, only on stage he didn't have it. She wished it would stretch to business ventures but it wouldn't.

_"But Aniki! I left Mr. Dog in the car."_ a female voice pouted on the other side of the door.

They heard a man sigh then.

_"When you are settled in here I will go get him."_ the man said.

The door opened and in walked a tall handsome man with long silver hair pulled back in a pony tail with gold eyes wearing a white suit with a red tie. Then behind him was a very short woman with long wavy black hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark blue and black, long sleeved, short dress with black lace at the cuffs and collar. It reminded them of the outfit in the manga Love Monster, that the Moon Maiden wore, only without the bonnet and she had on black lace wristlets. She was dressed similar to a little girl!

Ryuichi knew exactly who this woman was too. No wonder Reiji didn't tell him who wanted to work with him. Kagome Higurashi wanted to work with him! It was like a dream come true just getting to meet her and that she wanted to work with him? Well that was almost hard for him to believe.

"Welcome, Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho." Reiji greeted them with a bright smile.

"Ms. Reiji, Mr. Ryuichi." Kagome and Sesshomaru greeted them.

Reiji noticed Ryuichi hadn't said a word and when she looked at him she saw that his face registered disbelief. She rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore him for a little bit. He is a huge fan of yours, Ms. Higurashi and is having a bit of disbelief at the moment." Reiji explained, hoping he hadn't offended either of them.

"It's ok. I love his music too." she said brightly with enthusiasm like she was 8 years old.

Ryuichi snapped out of his trance and offered her a seat which she gladly accepted with a thank you. Sesshomaru had just taken his seat when Kagome cleared her throat and made a pleading face at him. He sighed and excused himself to the car. While he was gone Kagome made conversation for she had spotted Kumagoro.

"He is cute." she commented pointing to the pink rabbit.

"He is." Ryuichi said and pulled the rabbit into his lap.

"Is he yours?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yes. His name is Kumagoro." he said.

"Aww, how cute. Hello Mr. Bunny." she said to the rabbit.

Then more indepth conversation was struck between the two about the pink rabbit and interrupted by Sesshomarus' return with a blue fluffy, stuffed puppy. He held it out to Kagome, who took the dog and kissed it on the head and said that she was sorry for leaving him in the car.

Reiji stared at the woman. She was a female Ryuichi! Only she had a blue puppy while he had a pink rabbit but both had very serious managers.

"Now on to business please." Reiji interjected the oncoming conversation about stuffed animals.

"Yes. Kagome we need to conduct our business quickly. You have a music video at 11:00 and a photoshoot at 2:00." Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Yes, aniki." she said with a sigh and both child like adults became quite serious then.

When thier business was conducted, Ryuichi walked Kagome to her car with Sesshomaru and Reiji behind them.

"It's hard sometimes isn't it?" Reiji asked Sesshomaru.

"What is?" he asked her.

"Managing their careers. One minute they are completely serious and the next you are speaking to an innocent little child." she explained.

"I prefer her to be this way." he said.

"Was she always this way?" she asked him with genuine interest.

"No. She was very independent and hot tempered and it showed all of the time. But circumstances happen and I helped her reach this part of herself before she lost everything that she was. She can still be very independent and hot tempered but only when she needs to be." he said softly, watching the two in front of them.

"I see. I didn't mean to pry. I.." she said.

"It's alright. Kagome would rather I tell you now than later. And since I am has he always been this way?" he asked about Ryuichi.

"Yeah, he has. When he is on stage he is a serious musician and actor but when he isn't, this is what he is. I believe this is his way of dealing with the stress and pressure of being a star. There are times off the stage he can be very serious even when it has nothing to do with his career." she explained.

"Hmn. Ms. Reiji, would you mind having dinner with me?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course, I would love to." she said with a huge happy smile.

"Will tomorrow at 7 be fine with you?" he asked.

"It will be perfect." she said.

"Come on Sesse, it is 10:15. We will be late." Kagome called to him from the car.

"I will see you then." he said to Reiji and went to the car.

As they were pulling away, Reiji and Ryuichi watched them go. As soon as they were out of sight, Ryuichi turned a smile on her. He wanted to know what they had talked about. When she told him that he had asked her to dinner, he hugged her and talked about how happy he was for her. Then she asked him what he and Kagome were up to. They were going to have a date to the movies the same night she and Sesshomaru were having dinner.

Reiji smiled and clapped Ryuichi on the shoulder and then laid her head on his arm as they returned to her office to finish up some last minute paperwork.

"You know Ryuichi, I belive this may be the start of something beautiful." she commented.

"I believe you're right." he said in return.


	3. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. Nor do I own any of the songs in this fic. They belong to Katy Perry or Lady GaGa.**

**AN: My first Gravitation anything fic.**

**AN 2: This fic I have it that Kagome wrote and sings these songs but they are strictly Katy Perry & Lady GaGa.**

* * *

><p>Out of all of the music videos Ryuichi had done with Kagome, none had gotten him quite so hot under the collar as the one they were doing now. He had done already one for her hits <em>E.T., California Gurls, Bad Romance,<em> and _Edge of Glory_. Now he was watching and listening to the finishing touches of vocalization for the newest one; _Hummingbird Heartbeat_.

_**You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity **_

_**The first time every time when you're touching me **_

_**I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen **_

_**Under the sun we are one buzzing energy**_

_**Let's pollinate to create a family tree **_

_**This evolution with you comes naturally **_

_**Some call it science we call it chemistry **_

_**This is the story of the birds and the bees**_

_**Even when seasons change **_

_**Our love still stays the same**_

_**You give me that hummingbird heartbeat **_

_**Spread my wings and make me fly**_

_**The taste of your honey is so sweet **_

_**When you give me that hummingbird heartbeat,**_

_**hummingbird heartbeat **_

_**Oh oh **_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat **_

_**Oh oh **_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed **_

_**A white flower with the power to bring life to me **_

_**You're so exotic my whole body fluttering **_

_**Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet**_

_**I was on the brink of a heart attack **_

_**You gave me life and keep me coming back **_

_**I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes **_

_**We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies**_

_**Even when seasons change **_

_**Our love still stays the same**_

_**You give me that hummingbird heartbeat **_

_**Spread my wings and make me fly **_

_**The taste of your honey is so sweet **_

_**When you give me that hummingbird heartbeat,**_

_**hummingbird heartbeat **_

_**Oh oh **_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat **_

_**Oh oh **_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**You love me, you love me **_

_**Never love me not, not, oh no **_

_**When we're in perfect harmony **_

_**You make me sound like, like a symphony**_

_**Spread my wings and make me fly **_

_**The taste of your honey is so sweet **_

_**When you give me that hummingbird heartbeat,**_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat,**_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

_**Spread my wings and make me fly **_

_**The taste of your honey is so sweet **_

_**When you give me that hummingbird heartbeat,**_

_**hummingbird heartbeat **_

_**Oh oh **_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat **_

_**Oh oh **_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat **_

_**Oh oh **_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat **_

_**Oh oh **_

_**Hummingbird heartbeat**_

The music ended and everyone clapped. Many of the workers came up to Kagome and began discussing various parts of the music video. After a few more minutes the director cut in.

"That's a wrap. Vocalization is complete. Now we can put it to video. Ok everyone take a short break and meet back here in 20 minutes." the director said and everyone adjourned.

Ryuichi was thankful for the dismissal as he waited for Kagome. Over the past few months their managers had become almost inseperable. Both Kagome and Ryuichi had come to the conclusion that they were dating. Fine with them though, that kept them both out of the way for the two of theirs relationship to go past being friends to being lovers.

"You're going to kill me when we start on the video." he told her.

"I know. But patience is a virtue." she said and smoothed her hands over his shoulders.

"Not right now it isn't." he growled.

"Good things come to those who wait. Besides you're going to have some fun." she responded.

"Touche. I will have you all over me." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. If you behave we may continue it after we shoot." she flirted and kissed him lightly as a tease.

"I will hold you to it." he said and kissed her in full.

Her fingers tangled in his hair while his own caressed her sides. A loud _"uh-hem"_ broke the two apart. They turned to see the director with two bottles of water.

"Save it for the video." he scolded them and gave them the water.

Kagome and Ryuichi both let out a nervous laugh as the director left them alone again.

"I believe I better get to the set before neither of us make it." Kagome suggested.

"Yes, you should. We will definitely be picking up after we are through." he said and kissed her on the cheek, sorely tempted to pick up right then.

Kagome turned and left then. Not letting either of them get the chance to get caught again. But it was going to continue after their steamy music video. All they had to do now was wait out the lyrics of the song and keep their minds focused on other things than the feelings they incited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little off compared to the other chapters but I need to stop it here. My eye is killing me, so it may be a little while before any one hears from me.<strong>


End file.
